In the sport of tennis, short of actually hitting serves towards the service court and visually observing whether the ball landed inside or outside, an effective training device for tennis serves has not been devised and offered to the sport. Typical of such prior art proposals is U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,432. However, the device disclosed in this patent is somewhat complicated in design and does not possess that degree of portability enabling the device to be conveniently related to and used on a regulation tennis court. Another prior art proposal appears in U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,205, which assumes an even greater degree of complexity and sophistication and has as its primary objective the practicing of serves at a location other than a tennis court. This patentee suggests that his device can also be used on tennis courts, however, the target area of this device is unduly large and does not bear a reasonable relationship to the serving court area. Towards this end, the width of this device is almost equal to half the width of a regulation court with one end of the device adapted to be aligned with the center line on the tennis court. It has been concluded that the patentee's target area is unnecessarily large and that the inner end of the target device need not be aligned with the center line on the court. Unfortunately, good serves as well as bad serves would not be effectively indicated. The primary cause of this occurrence is the different locations from which the player would serve. Thus, a ball may be served and travel outside the inner end of the target device and yet drop into the service court. Similarly, a ball may be served which is within the target device yet in actuality the ball will fall out of the service court. The patentee has mistakenly assumed that a player serves from the precise center of the service line, when in fact, he is considerably right of the center line when serving to the right service court and considerably left of the center line when serving to the left service court.